Pearl
056-Pearl is a Senate Bounty Hunter who joined around the same time as 055-Edge, and is his constant partner. She wears an off-white powered armor suit which obscures any and all traces of her identity. She fights using Heil weapons, but is also an adept Spotter for Edge and'' a skilled pilot. Beneath the Pearl suit is [[Klaara'Doran kan Mitragan/kan Ghost|Klaara'Doran kan ''Ghost]], ''who wears the power suit solely for the benefit of being able to fight alongside Edge. She first donned power armor in the latter portion of ''"For More than Honor", in which it was necessary for her to impersonate Edge. She grew attached to the armor, and he constructed a suit of similar capabilities, but better suited to her physique. Following this, he upgraded and fine-tuned her suit to be a formidable weapon and tool. The Pearl Suit The Pearl suit has gone through many upgrades, but it still retains the same basic capabilities. From the start, it was just a second Edge Suit, but it later grew into a custom piece of technology capable of sending Klaara's foes fleeing in terror. Mark 0 Prototype (Edge Suit MK V/F) Following "For More than Honor", Klaara is seen wearing a grayish-white powered suit which Edge calls the "Pearl Suit". He later corrects himself, referring to it as a prototype of a female Edge Suit designed for Klaara, and that she calls it the Pearl Suit because of its pearlescent color. In reality, he calls it the Mark V/F (Female) and states that it is still under construction, although it is technically combat ready. Mark II Although the Mark I is never seen, Richard mentions that it was a catastrophic failure that blew up in one of the main laboratories aboard his ship. The Mark II has corrected the power draw issue which caused the explosion and is a much more stable suit than the Mark 0 Prototype. The Mark II does not use standard kinetic barriers like the Edge Suit; instead, it utilizes a hybrid module designed from ion shields taken from the Heil mixed with a low-power kinetic stasis field. The result is an eerie sheen that covers the Mark II when the shields are active. This type of shielding is not as efficient against firearms as standard-issue kinetic barrier fields, but is infinitely more effective against ion weapon blows and directed energy weapons. The Mark II also has two integrated weapons. The first is a pair of Heil Ion Claws which are built into the suit, making the fingers appear clawed and feral. These activate based on a port-command issued by the suit's wearer. Because they draw power directly from the suit, rather than having an independent battery pack, these claws heat up considerably more than standard claws. The second weapon integrated with the suit is a close-range EMP pulse which activates if the shields are breached, deactivating nearby weapons and rendering nanotechnology useless. Mark IV The Mark IV suit is a considerable improvement, owing in large part to the addition of a second fusion pack. The shielding is stronger than the Mark II's, and the integrated ion claws have a backup battery system to prevent failures. The Mark IV is also now equipped with a passive CI that monitors suit heat emissions. Finally, and the true boon of the Mark IV, is that the Pearl Suit now possess a series of afterburners like the Edge Suit, enabling short bursts of flight, extended leaps and bursts of speed. Mark IV/B "Pearl Heavy" A large, heavy mech designed to be piloted from within, the Mark IV/B is a powerhouse of destructive power, but also contains the tools to be a very surgical weapon as well. The passive CI in the Mark IV/B is equipped with a hacking node, which allows the suit to overcome firewalls in security systems as well as plug into communication frequencies and relays. Both arms are equipped with rotary units which dispense a grenade or rocket, depending on arm, as well as possessing a four-fingered manipulating hand. Mark V Capitalizing on the success of the hacking programs in the Mark IV/B, the Mark V contains an upgraded Erythian hacking node as well as an Alintean node for backup support. With both systems active, the Mark V will lose its shields but can power through almost any system in the known Galaxy as long as it has the time to do so, and can monitor communications relays in real time. The Mark V also has an extra fusion pack which activates in case of emergencies, as well as a compartment on the thighs for extra ion charges to be used with Heil weapons. Mark X Although Edge makes several references to a Mark VII Pearl Suit, the next one to be seen is the Mark X, witnessed in "The Recruit". ''Although there do not seem to be too many changes from previous suits, it seems that the shielding is considerably more efficient as well as absorbing impacts from ion or energy weapons and recycling them into backup cells. This energy can then be released from an arm-mounted emitter as a powerful shockwave. In addition to this, Klaara can now use her Black Art from inside the suit. Senate Employment During ''"The Recruit", Edge explicitly states that he refuses to join the Senate Hunters unless his partner, Pearl, comes with him. Senator Naztetra, the overseer of the Hunters, agrees to the terms and brings Pearl in along with Edge, assigning them both to the same unit. She fights alongside Edge thoughout "The Soldier " ''and ''"The Hunter" as well. It is also revealed that she is extremely jealous of 256-Morceti, and the two develop an intense rivalry after Morceti makes a teasing pass at Edge before boldly stating that he will never measure up to 259-Meggothia. The Senate Revolt While Edge is imprisoned, Pearl is locked out of the Senate Ring for being his co-conspirator. She attempts to get help, even going so far as to venture back into N-Space and trying to find Nubason. He eventually agrees to help her, handing her a riftmaker and telling her to use it only if things take a turn for the worst. When she returns to the Senate Ring and tries to gain access, they lock out the primary and secondary systems of her ship, accusing her of being absent without leave and stranding her in the docking bay of the Senate Ring. While her ship is impounded, Morceti comes to her and reveals that she and Meggothia are planning to break Edge out of the Senate Ring's holding cells, as he has done nothing wrong. She gives Pearl her access card, telling her to get into the Senate Ring only after the fighting starts and the alarms sound. Pearl makes it into the Senate Ring safely, and joins the main confrontation in the Council Hall. While there, she breaks the riftmaker and summons Nubason and Aldana, along with an army of Verbok-Tenna. Nubason immediately kills 156-The Vaihlo before turning his attention to the others. He is almost defeated by 125-Aksak, but kills him by dragging him back into N-Space. During the chaos, Pearl helps Morceti and Meggothia get Edge onto the ship. Several other Hunters, supporters of Edge, board as well and they take off, fleeing the Senate Ring and leaving nothing but carnage in their wake. The Gray Syndicate Pearl, along with her beloved Edge, return as the leaders of the Gray Syndicate in "The Rising Storm". She and Edge form the highest tier, with four ex-hunters (041-Echo, 256-Morceti, 259-Meggothia and 300-Avogar) forming the second tier and acting as generals. Although it is mostly Edge who runs the Syndicate, Pearl acts as his advisor as well as the supervisor for most of the armies. Her rivalry with Morceti has mostly abated, although there are still minor flare ups and arguments between them. The Tenth Galactic War Following the burning of Sernomir and Siraphius, Pearl helps Edge take the front line soldiers to reclaim the planets, acting as the pilot for their spearhead ship and aiding with orbital bombardment, troop transport and other deployments. Later, while Edge is cutting deals with the Taeski and other races, Pearl remains behind to coordinate attacks on minor Senate outposts, keeping the attention diverted from Altar or any other world Edge is on. During these diversions, she often wears a black variant of her Pearl Suit to encourage the Senate to believe that Edge is taking part in the battles. She is grievously wounded during one of these battles, which results in Edge breaking off negotiations with the Kevilkamas and returns to help guard his base while she recovers, scolding her for taking such a risk. Intent on punishing the Senate, Pearl later acts as one of the two prongs in an attack on Horakameston before pushing on and rejoining Edge in the fight for Koram. Edge, having just pushed through the Scain home system of Mordakrelai, was weaker than normal and her troops likely account for his victory. It was by Pearl's suggestion that they take Haven and launch attacks against the Alinteans, which was the move which ultimately sealed the Senate's fate. Although Pearl was, once more, severely injured during this battle, she escaped and regrouped with Edge to help him fight in the final confrontation on Krell. Category:Pearl Category:Technology Category:Senate Bounty Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Weapons Category:Wars Category:Empires Category:Galactic Wars